A Valentine For my Blue Eyes
by DegrassiLoverForever12
Summary: Clare Edwards has nothing to look forward to this Valentines Day... Will a certain someone make everything better ? - Story is better than summary ! Please read it ! *one-shot*


_**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. If I did, Eclare would be married and, let's just say the show wouldn't be appropriate for little kids… ;) Haha hope you enjoy this ONE-SHOT for Valentine's Day. :D Also anyone else watch the new episode this Friday ? Holy shizz skittles DRAMA LAND . Also Anya I approve of that older guy.. He wasn't actually horrible looking ! Props. Also Fiona be going to rehab ? Oh shizz ! lol anyways I should stop bothering you guys… This is a disclaimer after all . So here you go, enjoy this ! WootWootWootWootWootWoot;D;DWOOT WOOTWOOT **_

Happy Valentine's Day!

There was soft tap at the door, but no one answered. Inside the room, Clare Diane Edwards sat on her bed staring at a picture of two young people.

One was a petite girl with short red-colored locks and magnificent blue eyes: herself. Standing next to her was a taller boy with black, messy hair and forest green eyes. He had his arm around her and they were staring at each other, oblivious to the camera.

Flipping the photo over, she read the words on the back for the umpteenth time. _'Happy Birthday to my beautiful blue eyes. With love, from Eli. February 14, 2010.'_

Another knock made her call out irritably. "Cut it out Alli. Can't you leave me alone today of all days?"

Surprisingly enough, there was no answer. Relieved, Clare flopped back on the bed and studied the picture again. _'Where did things go wrong?'_ she wondered. She fell asleep waiting for an answer.

…

The very person who was foremost in her thoughts was descending the stairs outside her dorm room. He wandered into a nearby park and sat down on a bench.

"So there really is another guy," he thought aloud. "But it didn't sound like she loves him. If they were really together, then they would be doing something. It _is_ Valentine's Day, after all." The thought saddened him. Why would Clare want to be alone on her birthday?

"I can't just barge in; she'll have a heart attack," he mused. "And what if she's happy with him? Maybe there's _another_ guy…" After several minutes of hard thinking, he finally made up his mind. Hailing a taxi, he headed to a nearby florist shop.

"I'd like to send a dozen roses to a Clare Edwards," he informed the man behind the counter. "She's one of the writers for the local newspaper; she lives at the apartment down the street."

"Apple berries apartments, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Eli Goldsworthy, but don't put that on. I want it anonymous."

The clerk wrapped up the flowers and filled out the delivery slip. "Do you want to send a message?"

"Yes." Eli pulled a heart-shaped card from one of the racks and drew a pen from his pocket. _'Blue Eyes, if you can, please meet me in the park across the street tonight at 8. Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day.'_

Once he had paid, he returned to his hotel room to make plans.

…

"Wake up!" Clare opened her eyes sleepily. Her roommate and best friend, Alli, was standing over her holding a bouquet of roses.

"What?"

"You got a delivery." Alli thrust the flowers at Clare and sat down next to her. "I wouldn't expect KC to spend money on roses. He's not normally that romantic."

Slowly, Clare opened the card and read it. Her face went pale. _'I know that writing,'_ she thought to herself. _'I have to go…but what if KC finds out?'_ Quickly, she leapt to her feet and gently laid the roses down. "Alli, if I go out tonight, can you cover for me? Tell KC I'm sick or something."

The other girl looked concerned. "Who are you meeting? KC is not going to be happy if you start cheating on him."

Clare just sighed. "Come on, I won't be gone for long. Please?"

"Oh, all right."

"Thank you!" Alli watched in astonishment as Clare gave her a wild hug before beginning to dig through her closet. "What am I going to wear?"

…

Eli felt his heart pounding violently. In the distance, he could see her coming. Although she was too far away for him to see her clearly and it was getting dark, he recognized her stride, and a lump rose in his throat. The petite girl hesitantly walked up to the bench where he had been sitting earlier and glanced around. "Hello?"

He stepped out from behind a tree. "Hello, Clare."

"Eli!" He was completely unprepared for the way her eyes lit up like candles when she saw him, but her expression gave him hope. Gently, he leaned forward and pulled her to him. After a moment, she gave in to his embrace and rested her head against his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments before she tipped her face up. Without even thinking about it,  
Eli bent his head until their lips touched.

Clare was the first to break away, more from lack of oxygen than anything else. It took a moment for Eli to realize what he'd done. "I'm sorry, Blue Eyes. I just…miss you so much."

"Then why did you stop talking to me?" Clare half sobbed. She raised her head and stared at him with tear-filled blue eyes. "What did I do wrong?" It pained Eli to see her tortured gaze, but her words confused him.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that broke up with me."

"What?" She frowned, sincerely puzzled. "I never broke up with you, Eli." He took out his wallet and extracted a creased slip of paper. Wordlessly, he handed it to her.

Clare could hardly believe what she was reading. "Eli, I…I never wrote this."

"What? If you didn't write it, who did?"

She knew already, had known since the first few words had gotten through to her brain. Only one person would have done such a thing. "KC."

Eli's eyes narrowed. "KC? Is that your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Clare stated flatly. "He wanted to be, but I wouldn't let go of you. That's probably why he sent the letter. KC is an expert forger; he does it all the time."

"Oh, Blue Eyes, I'm so sorry," Eli whispered. "I should have come right away, but I was busy with work and trying to help Adam and Fiona get over their fight, and I wanted you to be happy…"

"It's not your fault," Clare murmured. Leaning forward, she kissed him again. "Having you here is enough for me."

"So are we officially together again?"

"I'd like that very much."

…

The couple would have talked long into the night, but Clare had to get back to her apartment. Reluctantly, they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Eli was just about to call a cab when a faint scream met his ears. He identified the voice in a flash: Clare. It took him about five seconds to run to the scene, but it felt like eternity.

She was fighting a larger teen in a small clearing. Despite her smaller size and muscle mass, she was holding her own, but as Eli arrived, her attacker backhanded her, and she went flying. Through his anger, Eli took a moment to survey the other boy. He clearly worked out and was very strong. No doubt this was KC.

Feisty as ever, Clare rolled to her feet, deftly dodging a kick. "I don't belong to you, KC! When will you get that into your head?"

"You will always belong to me! If I can't have you, then no one else will! Now tell me, who were you seeing?"

When he knocked Clare violently into a tree, Eli lost it and flew out from the bushes in a fury. "How dare you! Leave her alone!"

KC laughed a cold malicious chuckle. "So this is the fellow you've been with? Ha! What a joke! What on Earth can you see in him?" Stepping forward, he met Eli's attack easily.

Both teens were highly skilled, but Eli had an advantage: he was fighting for the girl he loved and, nothing could ever change his love for her. The two fighters had forgotten Clare, but she was still watching, waiting for her chance.

KC would have gone down, if not for an unfortunate tree root. Eli managed to stay on his feet, but he was thrown off balance and his foe grabbed the chance. Horrified to see her would-be boyfriend strangling her one true love, Clare circled around behind him, her face set with steely determination. "Hey, KC?"

"What is it, Beautiful?" The muscular teen turned his face towards her — a big mistake. Throwing her fist forward with all her might, Clare socked him in the face and hit home. There was a 'crack!' and blood began to flow from his nose.

"That's for writing the letter and breaking us up," she snapped. Her assailant tried to grab for her, but Clare stepped forward and brought her knee up. "That's for trying to hurt Eli." Smiling, she punched him once again, this time aiming for KC's stomach. "And don't call me Beautiful. Ever."

Letting go of Eli, he doubled over, moaning. Eli quickly struck him across the temple and the larger boy collapsed, unconscious. "Are you okay, Blue Eyes?" Eli choked out.

"I'm fine. What are we going to do with _this_?" The disdain in her voice was evident.

"Leave him here. Are you sure you're all right? Your face is bleeding." He reached over and wiped a trickle of crimson liquid away. "You must have hit your head on the tree."

"It's nothing, Handsome. I need to get back to the dorm before lights out."

"I'll walk you."

Clare shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Look, I have a surprise for you. Pick me up tomorrow at eleven, okay?"

Eli reluctantly let go of her. "Well okay, but _please_ be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

…

The next morning, Eli arrived at the gate to the training compound, and Clare skipped out carrying a duffel bag as well as her purse, which made him eye his girlfriend suspiciously. "Where are we going?"

"When are you leaving to go back to Toronto?" she asked, ignoring his question. He raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight. I'd really love to stay longer, but work calls me... Why?" Clare smiled happily.

"I'm going with you. Let's go book the flight, shall we?"

Eli stared blankly at her. "You're going with me?" he repeated slowly. "But…what about becoming a big time journalist at the "_New York Times_"? What about your dreams?"

"For a visit, silly," Clare giggled. "I told my boss that I was leaving unless he put a restricting order on KC, or kicked him out. He said he would think about it and call me in about 2 weeks when he makes up his mind."

"Then we have a whole day, right?"

"Yeah, until the plane leaves for Toronto."

"Well, I can think of some things to do…"

_**AN- Oh hay little fanfiction readers! That was my little Valentine's day one-shot…. I just noticed I haven't made a one-shot in a LONGGGGGG time . lol anyways I hope you enjoyed this ! Please review and leave criticism ! Also Clare lives in NYC with Alli if it wasn't obv.. And the KC and Clare and Jenna thing NEVER happened . Also Julia never existed! && they are all obv older now in there late 20's done highschool and all that shizz . lol xD xoxo Susannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn . **_

_**Twitter - eclareofficial Tumblr- .com/eclareofficial Fanfiction- While you're on it aren't you ? ;) Silly goose . Facebook- Don't worry . I don't need personal stalkers thanks . Formspring- .com/susannn97 Ask me questions eh ? Just copy and paste the link for my Tumblr and Formspring !**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my stories . Spread the word about my stories as well . Now for real . Im gone . Booyah .**_


End file.
